


Ian Uses His Words

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ian uses his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian say the words that couples say to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Uses His Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I wrote this really quickly and really late as a form of boycott against the AO3 tag "mickey uses his words" because Ian needs to learn how to use his words just as much in my opinion. Ok, so here it is. Thank you for clicking on my story, I hope you like it :)
> 
> set in season 4 while Mickey was staying in the Gallagher house to avoid his wife

Mickey straddled him with his boxers on and his dick soft. Lately he had begun enjoying intimacy with Ian even without sex being a part of it. When Carl and Liam were in the room, they limited themselves to kissing and light petting anyway. Ian's hands rested comfortably on Mickey's hips and he smiled, leaning in again to kiss him. The kiss wouldn't have seemed like anything special to anybody else, but it was different than most of the other kisses shared between them. It was more like the first kiss, in the van when Ian and Mickey robbed Ned's house. 

The kind of kiss Mickey was only willing to have when it was almost 2 am and everything was quiet. Mostly quiet, with the exception of Carl snoring and the occasional siren from outside the window. 

"Why haven't you told me?" Ian asked, being careful to hush and not wake up his brothers. 

"Told you what?" Mickey asked before pressing their lips together again and moving his fingertips along Ian's abs. 

"The words that couples say to each other," the red-head explained without much detail. 

"I tell you that I want it harder every time we fuck, Firecrotch," Mickey smirked, really not getting enough of Ian's soft lips and going in for more. 

"Mickey," he said, trying to get him back on course. 

"Couples say it, huh?" Mickey asked and Ian nodded. "Well, I ain't a couple, alright? _We_ are a couple and I haven't exactly heard you fucking say it either," Mickey said, trying to keep his voice down although he was annoyed. 

"It's different," Ian responded. 

"Just because I want to keep this between us and you want to tell the whole world don't mean it's any different," Mickey fought back. 

"I rub your back to help you fall asleep. I make you breakfast in the morning, coffee just how you like it. I show you," Ian said, clenching his jaw and moving his hands from Mickey's hips to his thighs. 

"This doesn't look like I'm fucking showing it to you right now," Mickey said, motioning at himself sitting in Ian's lap. 

"We'll say it at the same time then," Ian propositioned. "One," he said, "two, three. I," before the rest of the words came out, Mickey kissed him again. This kiss was a little riskier, had a little more passion, said things a little more clearly. "I love you," Ian said once he pulled back, although not a lot. He felt Mickey's breath against his lips and their noses were still touching. Since Mickey's eyes were closed, Ian took the liberty of admiring every feature. The stubble, flared nostrils, long eyelashes. Then the corners of his mouth, when they turned upwards in a smile. 

"I love you," Mickey said, his lips faintly touching Ian's as he spoke not an inch away from him.


End file.
